Stingy Jack
Stingy Jack (also known as Jack the smith, Flakey Jack, Drunken Jack, Jack of the Lantern and by many other names) was a blacksmith and trickster. Jack was drunk a liar and a theft with skills that could rival the devil himself. His life of crime is what eventually brought the devil to him that and because the devil couldn't stand to have someone rival his skills. When the devil showed up to tske Jack's soul he tricked the devil into letting him have one last drink before he keft earth. After the devil and Jack had their drinks Jack told the devil that he had no money so he tricked him into turning into a silver coin. The devil turned into a coin then Jack put the coin in his pocket where he keep a cross that he stolen this prevented the devil from turning back into his true from. With no choice the devil made a deal with Jack not to take his soul so then Jack ket tge devil go. When Jack's time came again the devil returned to try to take his soul one last time. Jack agreed to go with the devil only if he would pick a apple from a tree for him without using his powers. The devil agreed and once again Jack trucked him with his silver tongue Jack quickly put some crosses around the tree the devil was in. He left him up there until he agreed to never take his soul Jack let the devil go. Jack continued his evil wats until he died he went to the gates of heaven but wasn't allowed in so he tried entering hell but was denied to enter there as well. Jack begged to be let into the heaven or hell but his crimes prevented him from going to heaven and the devil kept his word that he wouldn't take Jack's soul. Jack was forced to wonder in between heaven, hell and earth with no rest. Before he left the gates of hell the devil who took pity on Jack but also mocking at his fate tossed Jack burkng coal to help light his way. The devil laughed at Jack's misery but also felt bad that he had to honour his word to Jack. In hid life Jack was cunning, sneaking, crafting, a silver tongue and deceitful. He was cheater and a sinner who enjoyed causing mischief he was thef. Jack could fool and trick others but almost no one could trick or fool Jack. He is a man who falled is own rules and decided his own fate no one told Jack what to do. Jack wasn't just good with words he was quick with his words as well and was quick with his words. Jack didn't hsve much skills to help him so he used his brain and words. Jack was a man who always had a plan and something up his shelve. He was akso the mean and a cold man compared next to the devil. While Jack through he could when against the devil even though he outsmarted him the devil still when he cursed Jack to wonder forever in between worlds. This was the devil's pay back to Jack for tricking msny times. Jack never showed no fear or worry for his soul when the devil came to take it not until he learned that he would never be allowed to rest in the afterlife of heaven or hell. In his life he was a swindler who made a lot of wealth which did him no good when he died but only did him some good when he was alive. In his life he was cruel man who stole and started fights. But after his body died he became a soul that was forced to live to live forever with his crumes and sins. When he was alive Jack felt no shame or guilt for what he had done not until he died and was cursed. Jack's curse is not only punishment for him but a warning for others who have sinned like Jack. He tries keep others from making the same mistakes that he has made but will also prey on those who have sinned and don't listen to warnings. Jack's turnip and coal given to him by the devil is what started the idea of Jack-o-lanterns to keep evil spirits away. However those have sin in their hearts the Jack-o-lantern becomes a beacon for Jack. Category:Irish mythology Category:North American mythology Category:Spirits